


【KK】原来是魅魔啊30

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊30

“其实也没什么关系，好多年轻人都去那里约会呢。”松本润注意到光一和剛不算好的脸色，耸了耸肩，用十分无所谓的语气安慰着。

？？？

仿佛有三个真实的问号浮现在了光一和剛的头顶。

你们龙族都这么劲爆么？喜欢在祖宗的坟头蹦迪？

“呃……我们巨龙跟你们这些陆地上的智慧种族不太一样。”神情露骨的光一和剛，以及神情不那么露骨的丽丝安娜和银杏，也让樱井翔不自在了起来，他咳嗽一声，开口解释道。

“对于巨龙一族来说，肉体只不过是盛放灵魂的容器罢了，每一只死去的巨龙，都是因为灵魂已经感受到了龙神的召唤，必须抛弃腐朽的躯干，转世成为新的巨龙了。老实说，我们也不知道为什么龙骨上能长出那么多的七瓣合欢花，也许那里面恰好蕴含着那种花所需要的营养吧。所以，你们要是有什么事需要去找花丛的话，尽管去好了，那帮小崽子最喜欢去花丛里胡闹，听说是因为在有那种花的地方做爱最有感觉什么的。”

樱井翔的解释，让除了松本润以外的人，脸色更古怪了。

“……你们两个，没去过？”剛抽抽着嘴角，好不容易问了出来。

“没有，我们都是把花摘回来铺到床上做爱的，我嫌那地方硌得慌，满地都是骨头茬子。”松本润摇了摇头，一脸嫌弃。

行吧。

非巨龙种族，并不知道该接什么话。

“这样的地方多吗？就是成片成片生长龙骨花的地方？”思来想去，剛还是觉得，转移话题会比较好。

“也不是很多……不过有一处，倒是离家不远，穿过西边那片针叶柏木的丛林你们能看见一座小山，那片花丛就在小山东坡的山谷里。”松本润想了一下，回答了剛的问题。

“那好近啊，正好，来到巨龙双岛，我们怎么说也要去转转，明天我和剛出一趟门，十来天就回！”光一眼睛亮了。

“那么长时间吗？用不用我们找个向导陪你们？”樱井端杯子的手一顿，有些意外光一的话。

“不用不用，我们就是——”光一话还没说完，剛就在桌子底下狠狠踩了他一脚，被踩的猛地咬紧牙关，把剩下的话憋在了嗓子眼里。

“讨厌啊光一！我们就是，就是……哎呀小翔你别问了！”剛一边用脚后跟碾着光一的脚背，一边故作害羞地红了脸。

“切，就这么迫不及待过二人世界，老妈都不要了……”银杏嘟着嘴，满脸的不乐意，装得可像那么回事了。

回来的路上四个人就商量好了，这件事情不宜声张，一则解释起来麻烦，再则中间牵扯到太多其他的事，知道的人越少越好。

“又不差这几天，你不是说，还想给小剛做几身衣服吗，正好趁着这个时间做不是。”丽丝安娜打圆场。

“就是就是，妈妈，你做的衣服可漂亮了！”剛也跟着附和。

几个人嘻嘻哈哈，算是把出门这个事情给定了下来。

健次郎就带着潘到处去玩，管中豹对他俩要去干什么心知肚明，这种事情他当然能回避就回避。

而潘妞呢，健次郎哥哥说什么，就是什么。

 

穿过树林，趟过小溪，走过草坡，越过山丘，登上一块石头，俯瞰下去，是一片奇异而瑰丽的景色。

雪白的巨龙骨架，有的半埋在泥土中，有的直接卧在地面上，脊柱与肋骨撑起的空间，给地面上留下了一道道规律的阴影。有的骨骼已经不再完整，东一块，西一块，零零碎碎地散落着。

比成人巴掌还要大的、五颜六色龙鳞铺满了整个山谷，在太阳下闪耀着金属般的光芒。

也不知道这里到底堆积了多少死去的巨龙。

“龙死于山谷。”据说这是龙神留下的一句话，千百年来，巨龙一族都遵循着这个传统，要么会找一个山谷静静等死，要么会在死后由亲人们抬到山谷之中。它们没有人类一样的家族墓地，也没有像白精灵一样统一的归灵地，他们会找一个离巨龙家族聚居地稍远一点的山谷留下尸体，然后就任由那巨大的肉身化作精纯的魔法能量消散在天地间，只留下森森白骨，以及遍地龙鳞。

这附近的森林太密集，并不适合体型庞大的巨龙生活，这个山谷，也就理所当然地成了巨龙们放置死去族人的地方之一了。

鲜红色的七瓣合欢花就生长在散落于龙鳞之间的白色骨骼上，有的长出了细细的藤蔓，像蔷薇一样沿着肋骨攀爬而上。

每一朵花，都扎根在巨龙的骨架之中——

真是名副其实的“龙骨花”。

光一和剛从不知道，原来只能像小草一样匍匐在地面生长的七瓣合欢花，居然在巨龙双岛上，会发生这样美丽的变异，让带着妖冶的情欲之花，都变得温婉。

白色的骨，红色的花，彩色的龙鳞，湛蓝的天空，油画般的风景。

“简直是，太美了……”剛喃喃自语，满嘴都是惊叹。

空气中飘散的都是催情香水似的味道，站在山坡之上的两个人，却仿佛丝毫都没受影响。

应该是“七日之约”的缘故。

光一赞同地点了点头，带着剛几个起落，跃下山坡。

“剛，这地方，好像咱俩没办法……”脚踩在龙鳞和碎骨之上，光一面露难色。

魅魔脚踩着发出“嘎吱嘎吱”声响的地面，眉头皱得紧紧的。

这个地方虽然花不少，可是因为山谷地方比较大，都是一小簇一小簇地组合在一起，并没有形成那种漫山遍野密密麻麻的景象。

他既介意这地方像松本润说得一样硌得慌，也介意那些完全不合格的“花丛”。

“是啊……嗯？”剛不情不愿地承认，却忽然听见了细微的、来自地面的声音。

“沙——”剛趴下将耳朵贴在地上，仔细聆听，终于确认，自己并没有听错。

“怎么了？”光一低头看着突然动作古怪的剛，在对方的示意下，也趴下去，将一只耳朵贴上了地面。

“沙——”光一也听见了。

“好像沙漏的声音。”精灵的听觉比魅魔和德鲁伊都要敏锐，光一的语气十分肯定。

“可是，为什么？”剛很困惑。

“下面是空的？然后骨头被花吸干了能量就变成碎末漏下去了？”光一瞎猜。

“要不我们挖开看看吧！”剛突然提议，反正这个地方不符合他们的要求，他也不想白跑一趟，权当是满足好奇心了。

“……”

施法失败。

剛气结，原来巨龙骨架聚集的地方还魔禁。

耸耸肩，剛递给浑身上下都散发着拒绝的光一一把铲子，自己也摸出一把，率先挖坑。

被剛叮嘱注意不要让自己掉下去，千万千万留神脚下，小心翼翼地挖了半人深，光一就不耐烦了。

“这得挖到什么……啊——”将铲子往龙鳞堆里狠狠一戳，光一恶狠狠的话还没说完，脚下就突然塌了。

“下面是空的你个傻……啊——”剛气急败坏到一半，也跟着掉了下去。

龙鳞“稀里哗啦”地移动，很快就把坑给填平了。

 

绑上弹性绳索的攀爬钩爪枪救了光一和剛。

幸好惹了祸的人反应极快，半空中抱住剛掏出工具对着地下洞穴的一颗石笋就是一梭子，卸了下落的力道，在绳索回弹之前及时松手，这时候，他们距离地面已经只剩下不到三米了。

有惊无险地安全落地，抱在一起的两个人都放松了下来，一左一右瘫在地上，后怕不已。

“还以为这次最少也要落个残废……”剛心有余悸。

“抱，抱歉，我太鲁莽了，剛。”光一气喘吁吁，浑身冷汗，差点连累剛受了重伤，他都要被吓死了。

光一不说话还好，开口道歉，剛“呼”一下子坐起来，翻身就骑在了光一的肚子上，语气恶狠狠地，“你他妈以后再做事不过脑子，我就咬死你！”

魅魔瞪着一双散发着璀璨光芒的眼睛，眦着四颗尖利的犬齿。

“嗯嗯嗯，我保证，下次不用你咬死我，我先咬死我自己！”光一点头如捣蒜。

对方信誓旦旦的模样，还有那句“我先咬死我自己”，让剛“噗嗤”一声乐了出来，再也没法板着脸。

越想越好笑，剛乐得浑身哆嗦，蜷成小小的一团从光一的身上滚了下去，捂着肚子笑得喘不过气。

“有那么好笑嘛……”光一有些无奈的看着尾巴尖都卷起来的魅魔，听着他哼哼唧唧的笑声。

“你先咬死你自己噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”暗精灵的问话，再次惹来了一阵大笑，剛笑得都快没劲了，揉着肚子躺在地上喘气。

柔和的暖光打在脸上，是沐浴在阳光下的温暖。

阳光？怎么会有阳光？他们不是应该在底下好几十米吗！

剛蓦地睁大了眼睛，这是……

“是阳炎石。”剛睁大眼睛看着洞顶的时候，光一就抬头也扫了一眼，马上就认出了镶嵌在穹顶的那些散发着金黄色光芒的球形石头。

这是一种火元素蕴含极其丰富的矿石，丰富到每一块阳炎石都是一颗缩小了不知多少倍的太阳，发光又发热，拳头大的一块，结合魔法阵，就能给一整个村子供热超过两个月。

阳炎石一般只在彻底熄灭的火山口里能够找到零星的几小颗，最大也没有西瓜大，非常稀有。

可在舒俱来岛上的这个不知名的地下洞穴中，就有直径超过一米的石球共五颗，让这地方，仿佛一直处在温度最宜人的小信风季里。

“沙——”这熟悉的声响让剛的耳朵动了动，他坐起来，向声源处看去。

正好看见最后一缕沙子从洞顶漏下来，地下洞穴中，则是另外一番令人震惊的景象。

彩色的龙鳞与雪白的龙骨，统统化作了淡黄色的细沙，将地面铺满。被阳炎石照亮的洞顶有大大小小的孔洞，孔洞处填满龙鳞与细沙，被植物的根兜住，细沙积攒到一定重量，就会从那些根茎的缝隙中漏下来。

其中一个稍大一点的孔洞处的根断了好多，有一小堆龙鳞顺着掉了下来，又被涌进来的龙鳞和碎骨重新堵上了。

一看便知，这就是刚才他们两个掉下来的地方。

在淡黄色的细沙之上，密密麻麻地长满了鲜艳如血的七瓣合欢花，随着洞穴中的自来风，轻轻摇曳。

光一和剛，正坐在这片花海的边缘处，身下是十几株被压倒了的花。

低头拾起一片肥厚的花瓣，轻轻一捻，殷红的花汁就顺着光一的指尖流淌而下。

看一眼自己的手指，又看一眼正惊叹这里别有洞天的剛，在对方的脸转过来的时候，不知受什么驱使，鬼使神差地，就将那汁液，都涂抹在了剛三角形的嘴上。

点绛唇。

剛被光一突如其来的举动搞得一愣，下意识地伸出舌头，舔了一下即将流下来的多余花汁。

红唇皓齿，嫩粉舌尖，让一股邪火瞬间烧遍了光一全身，下腹一紧，呼吸都粗重了。

“什么味道的？”光一开口，喑哑的声音，甚至吓了自己一跳。

“……”剛还在思考刚刚尝进嘴里的味道要怎么描述，对方就欺身压了过来。

“让我尝尝……”低声呢喃着，光一就将剛的唇瓣，含进了自己的嘴里。

是甜的。原来，七瓣合欢花尝起来，这么甜。

他们都不知道，七瓣合欢花汁的味道，被叫做“情人的味道”，像光一这种尝法，爱上剛的感觉在光一的潜意识里是什么样，那这花汁就是什么味道。

有人尝出了涩，有人尝出了酸，还有人尝出了苦。到了光一嘴里，却是比蜂蜜还要甘醇的甜味，还散发着新鲜果子般的清香。

剛被重新压倒，他们相拥而吻，顺着流沙，滑进了花朵最密集的凹地。

 

“这里好美啊……”剛躺在花丛间，出神地凝望着上方那些被阳炎石照亮的、充满着五颜六色龙鳞的孔洞。

空气中飘散着馥郁的芬芳，剛发誓，他从来都没有闻过这样好闻的味道，让他想起了光一的唇，光一的吻，光一伏在他身上驰骋时呼唤着他的名字，还有两个人一起攀上高峰时候，后面感受过的滚烫，以及那一瞬间大脑开始持续的空白……

魅魔贪婪地深吸着气，墨绿的瞳仁，渐渐变成了璀璨的紫色。

那眼神却迷离着，涣散着，找不到焦点在哪，却一点点地染上了情欲。

剛被花香所影响，像是吃了上等的催情魔药。

长在地上的龙骨花，不过是徒有其表的样子货，这些盛放在地下洞穴中的，才是真正的七瓣合欢花。

高不超过二十公分，细细的茎像是承受不住花朵的重量似的，向下弯曲着。蓝绿色的叶片匍匐在地，极不起眼。红色的花是整株植物最大的部分，七片纺锤形的肥厚花瓣卷曲着向外开放，花蕊细小，花粉极少。

让剛贪恋不已的花香，竟然是从花瓣上散发出来的。

光一抱着剛一路滑下来，碾碎了不少花瓣，也让那香气爆发了出来，魅魔和暗精灵，都尝到了这花香的厉害。

不仅剛被影响到了，光一同样受到了影响。呼吸愈发的粗重，下半身开始一跳一跳地涨得难受，不住地吞着口水，恨不得马上将身下这颗汁水饱满的桃子拆吃入腹，连桃核吮吸得没滋没味了都舍不得吐掉。

魅魔的欲火也被点燃了，越来越热，越来越热，热得他想立刻脱掉身上这些累赘的衣服，让滚烫的肌肤接触到凉爽的沙地和花叶，裹上鲜红色的花汁，给自己降温，降热。

两人心照不宣地都开始脱衣服。

剛的衣服比光一的衣服好脱，他已经一丝不挂了，暗精灵还在跟自己衣服上的暗扣作斗争。

衣服一脱光就已经变得不耐烦的剛，在光一终于解开最后一粒扣子的时候就翻身将对方按倒在地，骑在了光一的腰上。

一只手按着光一的胸口，一只手向后去摸他的阴茎，摸到以后就撅着屁股想要坐上去，他后面的小穴已经变得水淋淋的了，又湿又软，内里痒得难耐。

找准地方，轻松放入，后穴将那根滚烫的肉棒吸住的那一瞬，两个人同时呻吟出声。

不仅如此，光一还使坏似的在自己的阴茎进入到一半的时候猛地向上挺了挺腰，顶得剛惊叫一声，脚下一滑，重重地落在了光一身上，不仅将下面的那个人压得闷哼一声，还被进入到了前所未有的深度，龟头戳到某个地方，带起的一阵电流似的酥麻直窜入大脑，让剛放声浪叫，前所未有的妩媚婉转。

剛被这一下子顶得手软脚也软，连魅魔的血脉也似乎是被这个地方的魔禁给压制了似的，力气都泄得差不多。

显然光一也发现了这一点，他坏笑着，更加卖力地挺着腰，让剛在他身上起起伏伏，好像是颠簸在狂风巨浪中的小船，只能随波逐流。

呻吟声越来越大，越来越高亢，光一的速度也越来越快，剛似乎是只剩下用手撑着光一肩膀的力气了，一声尖叫之后，他被直接操射了，射在暗精灵的胸膛上。

在高潮来临的空白中，剛模模糊糊地感受到，一股一股滚烫的精液，也打在了他的肠壁上，光一嘶吼着掐住了剛白嫩的小腿，在上面留下了红彤彤的指印。

射过一轮后，两个人的小兄弟都没有软下来，剛稍稍有些气喘地咽了下口水，“奇了怪了，我怎么比你还累？这不正常啊。”

“有什么不正常的？被操的那个人更累这是常理，你那样才叫不正常呢。”光一说着，随手扯了一片花瓣，心不在焉地把花瓣送进了嘴里，嚼了嚼。

“你快吐出来这东西直接吃会死人的！你这脑子到底是怎么想的？！”光一的举动让剛瞪圆了眼睛，急慌慌地想去抠光一的嗓子眼，被他攥住了手腕子。

剛都忘了，刚才是谁先将那花汁给舔进肚子的。

“别急别急，我就是直觉这东西应该可以吃，吃了也没什么问题……你看！我这不好好的！你也尝尝呗，还挺好吃的。”光一说着就想往剛嘴里塞一片，魅魔左躲右躲，十分抗拒。

“唔——！”光一也不含糊，直接将花瓣放进自己嘴里简单嚼了嚼，然后起身扣住剛的后脑勺，将花汁强行渡进了剛嘴里，完全没给他挣扎的余地。

……好像，是挺好吃的。

光一放开他之后，剛若有所思地咂吧咂吧嘴，回忆着父亲留给他的那本德鲁伊笔记上的内容，那上面只写了七瓣合欢花误食有剧毒，几秒钟之后就会死，死状极其痛苦。可他们两个不仅没死，吃下这片花瓣之后，剛甚至觉得自己的力气都恢复了一些，清甜的味道留在唇齿之间，比不老泉村的百花露还要美味好多好多倍。

难道是因为“七日之约”的缘故？

剛只能这么瞎猜，毕竟作为试用后的异常者，造成这种原因的肯定不是混血，那就只剩下这一个可能性了。

“我没骗你吧？你得奖励我。”暗精灵脸上是得意洋洋的神情。

“客官想要什么样的奖励呀？”剛妩媚一笑，端的是风情万种。

“想与你换得春宵一晚，不知你可愿意？”光一伸手捏了捏剛瓷白的圆脸蛋，啊，手感真好。

“郎君你既然这样恳切，奴家自是愿意的。”剛眯了眯眼睛，挺一挺胸，将那两点粉红色的豆子又往前送送，满意地听见了光一吞咽的声音。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”暗精灵舔了舔嘴唇，翻身就将魅魔压在了花丛间。

清凉柔软的沙地上是更加柔嫩的花与叶，两句滚烫的身体贴在一起，剛的两条腿顺势缠上了光一的窄腰，想让他操得深一点，再深一点。

呻吟与低吼，交织着细沙从上面漏下来的声响，回荡在这个隐蔽的地下洞穴中。

久久不曾平息。

 

剛从黑甜乡中醒来，摸出历法表一看，才知道他们两个已经在这个地方待了近十二天。

想想前些日子的疯狂，奔放如剛，都觉得面皮发热。

他们真的是不知疲倦地一直在做，绝对比七天的时间，只多不少。

洞穴里的花丛被搞得一塌糊涂，不知道有多少花瓣进了他们的肚子。

一开始剛还担心来着，他们吃了那么多，会不会对身体有什么不好的影响。可是到了后来，就再也无暇顾及。

累极了就抱在一起眯一会儿，短暂的睡眠之后，最先精神的就是他们的小兄弟。

魅魔甚至有一种自己的后穴再也合不上了的错觉，有时候光一就那么强硬地从后面用手臂箍着他，让他含着自己的东西睡过去，然后再被干醒。

没有人觉得腻，反而是越来越觉得欲求不满。

也不知是因为地上长的那些花，还是连接着两个人的契约，亦或是二者兼而有之，再加上他们确实彼此相爱吧。

光一还没醒，剛重新躺下，用眼睛描摹着他的睡颜。

他脖子侧面那块为了遮盖魔法阵的肉色假皮肤翘起了一个小边，剛想了想，就伸手将那东西轻轻揭了下来。

下面血红色的魔法阵却不见了。

取而代之的，是一个暗红色的七芒星，拇指盖大小，闪烁着宝石般的光泽，简而又简的图形，神秘而美丽。

剛被它吸引，不由自主地伸出手指，去触摸那个小小的图案。

然后就对上了光一深邃的眸子。

“你，你已经醒了啊。”剛被吓了一大跳，却并没有收回手指。

“醒了啊，你在摸什么呢。”光一慢吞吞地开口，话语里都透着一场酣畅淋漓性事之后的慵懒。

“那个‘七日之约’的阵法不见了，变成了一颗七芒星。”剛解释着。

“很漂亮，对吧。”光一脱口而出，说完自己都愣了一下。

“嗯？”你怎么知道？

“那个……你这里，也有一颗。”光一指了指剛的脖子。

……什么啊！我还以为——

“你还以为我是想你所想，见你所见？”光一露出了一抹坏笑。

“……堂本光一！你怎么这么讨厌！”剛抡起拳头就揍他，暗精灵笑嘻嘻地左躲右躲，感受着剛的恼火。

原来，“共享神念”是这个意思啊。

脑子里刚刚有了这个想法，另一股神念就顺着一根看不见的线传了过来——

滚！

魅魔恼羞成怒。

 

——TBC


End file.
